


Way Too Hot

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Courtroom Drama, Desire, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hot Weather, M/M, Police, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: As far as Ryo’s concerned it’s way too hot, and then Dee has to make the situation even worse…
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 4





	Way Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 572: Sauna at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“Man, it’s like a sauna in here!” Dee murmured, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“I noticed.” Ryo’s eyes were glazed and like Dee a fine sheen of sweat was evident on his face. Their shirts clung unpleasantly. 

“This constitutes inhuman punishment for the accused, never mind the rest of us.”

“Mm. What I wouldn’t give for some ice, or a nice walk-in freezer.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve met cooler ovens.”

The courtroom was packed for the trial and it was just their bad luck that not only was New York currently sweltering in the grip of an epic heatwave, but they were stuck in the one courtroom with a row of high, bright windows and a faulty A/C unit.

In deference to the conditions, the judge had permitted removal of jackets and ties, and the distribution of bottles of water. Electric fans had been set up to keep the judge and jury at a slightly more bearable temperature, and small battery-operated fans were whirring everywhere, but none of it seemed to be making much difference. Everyone was wilting.

Still, the trial was almost over; this was the final day, just summations and then the jury would retire to an air-conditioned room to consider their verdict. Dee didn’t expect that to take long; the accused was guilty as sin and everybody knew it. The trial was a formality, but also a necessity because the case had generated so much publicity.

Listening to the summations was difficult, the defence attorney pleading for clemency while the prosecutor reiterated the horrific crimes the accused had committed. Technically, although it was their case, Dee and Ryo hadn’t needed to be here for this. They’d been on the stand to give evidence days ago, been brought back for cross-examination, and laid out an iron-clad case against the accused, but they’d wanted, even needed, to see him sentenced, so here they were, melting.

As soon as the jury left the room, Dee hauled Ryo from his seat, steering him out of the courtroom, glad they’d managed to snag a couple of seats at the end of a row, making escape easier. Carrying their jackets they made a beeline for the men’s room. The other courts were still in session so for the moment they were the only ones there. Dee immediately stripped out of his shirt.

“Dee! That’s not very professional.”

“Don’t care; I’m melting.” He ran cold water into the basin, splashing it all over his face and body, and Ryo’s mouth went dry; he felt hotter than ever. Dee was gorgeous, and to his embarrassment Ryo found himself longing to lick the droplets of water from his lover’s skin.

“Ryo? You okay, babe?”

Blushing, Ryo focused on his partner’s face.

“Fine, just having completely inappropriate thoughts.” Quickly he shed his own shirt and set about trying to cool himself off.

Dee winked at him in the mirror, grinning. “Yeah? Maybe you should keep ‘em in mind for later.”

“Don’t think I have any choice.”

The End


End file.
